


Intermissions of "Your Personal Sun"

by Letters_in_Arial



Series: Your Personal Sun [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Art, Intermission, dump, your personal sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_in_Arial/pseuds/Letters_in_Arial
Summary: I felt like the Intermissions of my story "Your Personal Sun" disrupted the work flow of the story, but I also do not want to lose them. So here we are, I'm gonna dump them in here!
Series: Your Personal Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173359
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

You stop dead in your tracks. Before you a familiar building rose to the sky. it was neither big nor small, and didn't stand out. A normal plain old building, like you see everyday. Yet seeing it makes you feel all giddy and excited.

  
The bar of Grillby, simply named "Grillby's", was placed in this building. And unlike all the other days the sign on the door said _"Open"_.

It had been closed for so so long.

Hesitation. I this real? Or do your eyes betray you? You usually came by this building on your daily routine, and you always glanced at the door with a longing sigh. You haven't set a foot in there for so long, mainly because it was closed and empty. Sometimes you would spy through the windows and a sharp bang of pain ran through your heart when you saw the abandonment and the dust that came with it.

But today it's different. Customers are seated inside, not as many as there used to be, but you see familiar faces. And behind the bar stands a bright flame, causing light to cascade through the whole room, creating a warmth that you missed so much.

You take a deep breath. You would grab this chance and step inside. Everything would be like it used to be. ... Right?

So you open the door and time seems to slow a little. Some heads turn around, then everyone looks at you. Some are nudging each other with huge smiles on their faces, and your name is whispered through the whole bar. But your eyes are glued to the barkeeper.

He looks just like he did months ago. Flames flicker brightly and high, and they burst a little when he makes eye contact with you. Instantly you feel the warmth of magic blossom inside you, and you can't keep yourself from smiling as you stepped closer to the bar.

Grillby takes off his glasses, a weird and strange gesture since everyone else is present, too. But maybe he is just too enraptured in your presence to notice, just like you are with his. After a doubting moment his flames burst more, sparks fly upwards, and you see the admiration and joy in his white eyes.

"_____!" he shouts, and everyone in the bar jumps at his sudden volume. But the fire monster doesn't care. He quickly walks up to you and opens his arms to get you into a hug. You are quicker than him and literally jump into his arms, both of you giggling and laughing while forgetting the world around you.

The hug borders on desperate and painful, but it is perfect. His warmth and magic seeps through your clothes and skin, and both of you sigh in content and happiness and relief. It's been too long.

"... I've missed you. So much, my dear. So unbelievably much." he mumbles against the skin of your neck, too desperate to let go. You give him a small squeeze.

"I missed you too." you say quietly before you giggle as Grillby squeezes you back. He nuzzles your neck for a moment before pulling away a little. You can see soot gather at the corners of his eyes, and small particles of it already fly upwards. But his smile is as wide as the world, and his eyes seem to sparkle of joy. He put his hands on your shoulders and looks at you from head to toe.

"You haven't change a bit." he says quietly and looks back into your eyes. "You're still as handsome and beautiful as you have been months ago."

You chuckle quietly and feel a blush rise to your cheeks. After all this time he still manages to fluster you. "Neither have you." you finally say and step closer to him again, resting your hands on his shoulders as well. Every customer in the bar holds their breath, not daring to destroy this moment in the slightest. But you two wouldn't notice anything besides the other right now.

Grillby can't hold the tears now, and the ashes fly to the ceiling as he blinks rapidly. You feel a few happy tears in your eyes as well. He quickly envelopes you in a hug again and rubs your back in a soothing way.

"It's okay now. We're back together." he whispers next to your ear, making you shiver slightly. You nod in agreement. Then you feel a small kiss pressed to your cheek before he pulls you close.

**"Are you ready for our story to continue?"**


	2. Intermission 2: Grillby has a tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireboi got his own tumblr page!

Hello! This is just a quick update because holy moly, Grillby got an actual Tumblr now!

You can ask him anything there (Please read the Info before you do) and interact with him while you wait for the next chapter to be released. Sometimes there's some art made by me, the author and mun!

This doesn't mean that this story is on hiatus. I just need a little longer to write chapters, since I am working a lot lately. But Grillby can answer question via phone rather easily, so that's a good thing!

So while you wait you can talk to your fiery friend, no matter what about. It doesn't have to be roleplaying (but can be) and you simply can say "Hi" to him.

I hope you have fun!

I'll add this info to the next chapter, so don't worry about losing a chapter.

See you soon!

**[CLICK HERE FOR GRILLBY'S TUMBLR](https://yourpersonalgrillby.tumblr.com/) **


	3. Intermission 3: Solemn Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the title and the return: https://youtu.be/qwxY9ZhCHhs

Sirens blaring, people grumbling, snow falling, feet dragging. 

Dogs barking, babies crying, wind blowing, cars honking. 

Houses looming, sidewalk dirty, a lonely newspaper floating by. 

And in midst all of this, **you**. 

With your hands in your pockets you trudged along, your eyes sternly looking down. The people going by didn't interest you, neither did the buildings and parks passing by. The reason for your sour mood has been the current situations in the world. Politics, catastrophes, and just the general mood of the other people around dragged you down. And not to mention the weather! Neither snow nor real rain, but a dreadful mixture soaked your clothes and chilled you to the bone. 

A heavy sigh left your lips. Soon you'd be home and do absolutely nothing again. Like yesterday. And the day before. Usually you'd go out with friends, or do some shopping or just be out there, doing anything, everything. But nowadays you sit in front of your computer or TV, or read a book you've read a dozen times. Perhaps it was time to find a new hobby or renew your knowledge about an old one. You were into pottery once and could pick it up again, order the basic materials online. Or maybe you could start writing, just short stories, getting your fantasies out there. Hah, as if anyone would be interested in those. 

Just as you looked up a bit to see if the sky would clear in the near future your eyes catches a glimpse of light. A warm oasis of color amidst grey, black and more grey. People kept obscuring your view, but every once in a while you saw it flicker. You stopped. Why was that familiar?

A small gap in the steady stream of cars and people. There! On the other side of the street was a lit firepit. You identified it by the way the wall behind it was lit and flickered like a campfire. Sometimes kiosks and fast food restaurants have a small firepit outside, so people who wait for their order can be warm. The barrel was hidden behind a small group of people who probably gathered around to warm their cold hands on it. Actually sounded like a nice idea, so you went ahead and crossed the street.

Soon you came closer to the group of people and realized they weren't gathered around a firepit like you thought. The source of light was still a bit ahead, and once you passed the group you finally saw _him._

Hidden underneath a canopy of a restaurent was the well known fire monster. His flames a dim red, flickering in a stressful manner. His clothes were soaked and steaming as his heat slowly vaporized the disgusting mixture of snow, rain and mud. As you slowly crept closer you saw black coal amongst his right cheek -a sign that a splash of water or rain or mud hit his burning skin. You couldn't stpp the gasp that left your lips upon seeing this. 

The head of Grillby turned to you as he looked around a bit, and he had to muster you for a moment before recognizing you. Even after that moment he gulped and called out. 

"_____? Is that… truly you?" he asked, his voice a bit louder than you'd expect from him. Probably so that you could hear him as yet another police car with sirens on passed you. 

You stopped in your tracks. It's been years since you saw him last. And now the memories came back: The bar, the food, your friends, your lover, **your story left untold**. 

A hiccup left your mouth as he took a step forward, clearly wanting to reach you and get closer. His head was hit with the rainy snow and he quickly duck back behind the canopy. The flames flickered even faster now, like a wildfire out of control. People around him started to eye him in a scared manner. 

For a moment you two stood there. He, hurt and afraid of the snowy rain, underneath the little roof that protected him. You, in your winter coat and hood, standing in the middle of the wind.

After a while Grillby took a deep breath and stepped forward again. It seemed as if he decided to just take the pain, just to get to you. A panic washed over you and you quickly wanted to close the gap with a few big steps, you didn't get far tho, you stumbled -and fell right in his arms. 

He'd never let you fall, so he quickly caught you, even if he bruned his hands on your soaked cloak. Instantly, you felt warmer, but you pulled yourself away. You heard the slight sizzle as his hands touched your wet clothes, so you stepped back a bit.

As you lifted your head you met his gaze. A shout of joy nearly erupted from your mouth as you realized that this is truly him! Grillby, the beloved fire monster from the bar, the one you hadn't seen in years! A cocktail of emotions ran through you: Happiness to see him, fear that he might be angry for not looking for him, worry about him being hurt and in danger, and hope. Hope about what this means and what's to come. Perhaps now that Grillby is back everything will be better. Perhaps? No, everything **will** be better. 

Grillby closed the small gap you had created to save him from touching your clothes. It seemed as if he wanted to pull you closer again, but as he saw his own dimmed and extinguished hands he stopped, and his palms were awlwardly floating next to your shoulders. 

"You're shuddering. You must be so cold and soaked!" He said in a concerned voice, now resembling nothing but a whisper. The emotions in you overflowed upon hearing the familar tone and you let out a noise that was a mix of a sob and a laugh. Here he was, hurt, in pain, in fear - and he was worried about you! 

It was more instinct and not thought through, but you gently cupped his warm face with your hands. Since they have been in your pockets they were dry, so you weren't afraid of hurting him. Yet, the face of utter surprise made you momentarily hesitate, before you felt his own hands on yours, pressing them firmly on his skin. You saw a hint of blue creep up the flames that remained on his face, and the fire on his head calmed down and turned a lighter color. 

It was only a moment that you stood like this, before he gently took your hands of his cheeks and he held them in a desperate grip. 

"I nearly can't believe it." you finally muster to say. "You're here! Actually here again!"

"I am, my dear." he answered and gave your hands a squeeze that borderlined on painful. 

You couldn't hold back the question. "Where have you been?" A small huff of steam appeared as he exhaled.

"Getting nearly extinguished in this star forsaken weather is where I've been." he grumbled and diverted his gaze away from you. He knew this wasn't the answer you were looking for, so you waited for him to speak again. He huffed and puffed a bit, looking up to the sky that brought the painful element down. Then he turned back to. "I had a lot to do. Life changed a lot, and with it responsibilities that led me away from this place. But now I have returned. I don't care how much my life changed, or how much the world changed. I wanted to come back, **needed** to come back." 

He stepped a bit closer, so that his jacket touched yours. He was careful to not touch your soaking coat with his hands since he saw how you fearsomely eyed his palms. 

A moment or two go by as he just looks at you, still gently cradling your hands in his. 

"I need to come back here to find you, to continue our story. I know it will be weird at first, diving back into it." he mumbled. You shook your head.

"I am excited about what will come. Heh, I even remember where we left off!”  
Grillby joined you in your chuckles. “Ah, the awkward date at Muffet’s Spider Sale. You were quite jealous!” He chuckles again, but soon it turned into a shaking of pain. The wind picked up for a moment, and with it it brought a mist of snow. 

Your mind raced. This canopy was way too small to protect Grillby from the weather. And he already was more coal than actual flames. He tried to give you a brave smile, his mouth visible to only you. But you weren’t fooled, so you took off your coat and threw it over his head. You shuddered - it was really cold now, and you had to get inside as soon as possible. You wrapped your arm around yourself.  
“There!” you said through clattering teeth. “Now you can go out, and not worry about your pretty face.”  
“You’ll freeze to death!” he said and wanted to insist to give your cloak back. You grabbed his hand.  
“Seems we gotta hurry then! My place isn’t too far away. I uh… That is, if you want, of cour-”  
“Of course!” he exclaimed and already started walking. You quickly took the lead and in a half sprint led Grillby to your home. it was only a 10 minute walk now.  
  
Thanks to the cloak on his head he barely could see, but at the same time it provided more protection from the weather. Plus, there was the distinctive smell of you clinging to it. Grillby had to smile, despite the pain he endured: He had you back. There you were, running in front of him, and he smiled at the sight. 

  
  
Quickly you opened your door and shoved Grillby inside. He was still smiling like an idiot, but it quickly vanished when he saw you still shivering. He took of your cloak and his own jacket before wrapping you in a hug. Since you were exposed to the rain you were soaked, but he didn’t care, not even as you tried to push him off.  
“Nuh uh, no way. You’ll stay here, and I’ll warm you up.” he grumbled and squeezed you slightly. The pain wasn’t even that bad, now that he has you in his arms.  
  
You just sigh and stood there for a moment with him. Surely, you soon felt warmer and better already. Gently you unwrapped yourself.  
“I’ll make some tea. And get you some towels!” you said and pushed Grillby gently on a chair. After you got him some towels and helped him dry you got yourself a hot tea.  
  
Then you sat at the table, and a moment of silence fell over you two. Then Grillby took a deep breath and looked into your eyes. A flicker of mischief glinted in his flames.  
  
 **“** **Are you ready for our story to continue?”** he said with a grin. You huffed at him in a playful manner.  
“That’s what you said in the last intermission”  
“Yes, and it’s appropriate again. C’mon, let’s continue where we left off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. It's been quite a while, eh? Well, good thing we found Grillby again. Now the story can be told again. I apologise for the upcoming clumsiness, I need to get back into writing now. 
> 
> I wonder if any of the old readers are here, or if we meet new people? We'll see! 
> 
> Oh, btw. I did update this playlist thingamajig in the beginning. Was sad that I lost the past playlist, but y'know, new beginnings, new inspirations! Like the very first song in the playlist, "Solemn Awakening". The lyrics just fit so well! Hope you enjoy the past and future content. 
> 
> Oh, btw btw. Perhaps I should revive his tumblr again? This was so fun back then


End file.
